When the Sun Sets
by AllenxEdward
Summary: With the museum's growth in popularity, the museum in expanding and bringing in new exhibits and hiring new personnel. Levi is hired as a new night guard alongside Larry and is tasked with guarding the exhibits. But a new exhibit featuring Humanity's Last Hope is added, changing Levi's perspective on history. Ereri!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Night at the Museum

A/N: I wanted to do something for Ereri week, so here we have it! I got the idea from tumblr user Homoerens' pictures. I was planning on this only being a oneshot, but tell me if you want more. I have a few ideas, but I will need more!

Chapter 1

Larry was nervous when the museum announced that they were hiring a new night guard to work alongside him.

With the museum's growing popularity, the museum was provided extra funding to expand and hire new personnel.

Larry met the new guy, Levi Ackerman.

He was 29 with emotionless gray eyes and a black undercut. He was relatively short for someone of his age.

After the museum closed that night, Levi's expressionless face shifted to amazement when everything started to come to life.

Every night since then, Levi comes in, does his security job, gives the museum a good cleaning, and leaves the following morning.

Larry could never really talk to the guy, but he did find out from Rebecca, who interviewed him for the position that he had a masters in financial advising, but could not find a job in his field. He is single and in a lot of college debt that he desperately needs money just to get by.

####

Larry walked in at eight the following evening and saw posters advertising the new displays.

Construction had finished last week on the new wing of the museum and crates containing new wax models where brought into the museum. The problem was that, when they came alive at night, all they could do was scream from within their boxes. But by the signs, Larry guessed that they had started setting up the new exhibits.

Larry walked over to Rebecca who was behind the information counter. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled.

"Have you seen the new exhibits?" Larry asked.

"Only about two have been set up. Let me show you." Rebecca motioned for Larry to follow her. She knew that he would need to see the new exhibits to see what he was up against tonight. She led him through the halls to the new wing and stepped past a sign which read, 'History in the making'.

She turned on the lights.

Most of the boxes were still in the room, but a few suits of armor were set up and some ballroom gowns were on display.

In the corner was an exhibit with a lone wax figure.

Larry walked over.

The wax figure was of a boy, maybe 16 years old. He wore a weird outfit with two metal contraption strapped to his waist. His right arm was positioned to his chest in a type of salute. His green eyes looked powerful and he held his head high.

Rebecca walked over. "Eren Jeager."

"Huh?" Larry asked.

"Eren Jeager. That's his name."

"Eren, huh? What did he do? I never heard of him before."

"Figures." Rebecca huffed, upset. "He is one of the greatest heroes in history. If not, the greatest hero in history. Eren deserves to be standing at the entrance of the museum or at least in the middle of this room, not stuck in a dumb corner spot."

"What did this Eren dude do that was so great?"

"Eren Jeager had a code name, Humanity's Last Hope. About 1200 years ago, the world was plagued by giants called Titans. Eren, along with his team, defeated them all and saved humanity from extinction. But since so little was written about the time, Eren is considered a myth. Eren's era was covered up by the dark ages and everyone writes them off."

"Wow." Larry muttered, looking up at Eren's still form.

"Yeah, wow." Rebecca smiled, looking at Eren. "I would love to meet him."

"Well, let me see if he is friendly tonight. He must be happy to be out of his box. Then I will see if he wants to have a Q & A with you." Larry looked at his watch. "But it's time for me to lock up."

Rebecca nodded. "Got it." She walked out, Larry behind her.

Levi walked into the museum and clocked in. He checked the first floor, as he did every night. Just before he was to lock the front door, Rebecca walked down the stairs. Levi let her out and locked it behind her.

Larry finished his final sweep just in time to see Rexie start to wake up.

The dinosaur dropped the rib bone in front of Levi and he threw it, making sure to dodge the tail.

Rexie bounded off after the bone as the other exhibits began to come to life.

####

Eren looked around the room. "Wh-what's going on?" Eren stepped off the exhibit and looked around. "Hello?" He asked, walking down the hall and into the diorama room.

"Well, you're new aren't cha?" A voice said.

Eren looked around, startled. "Who's there?"

"Not there. Down here!" A new voice said.

Eren looked down at the bench where the voices were coming from.

Jedediah and Octavius stood on the ledge, smiling.

Eren gasped.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Eren. Eren Jeager. Why are you so… small?"

"I think it's you who's too big, my friend." Jedediah said.

"I haven't become a titan, have I?"

"No." The two said together.

A flashlight shined into the room and Levi stood in his night guard uniform.

"Shit, it's the newbie. We gotta run!" Jedediah said and jumped off with Octavius.

"I'm warning you two! The director coordinator's computer alone, no cat youtube videos!" Levi yelled at the two as they ran out of the room.

Eren didn't acknowledge the two leave, he only could stare at Levi. "C-captain?"

Levi looked at Eren and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren looked at Levi and smiled softly. "Levi."

"Seriously, who the hell are you?"

"It's me. Eren Jeager. What are you wearing? Please don't tell me it's the new uniform." Eren chuckled, looking at Levi's night guard uniform.

"You must me new here." Levi stated.

"Where is here."

"A museum."

"Museum?"

"Yeah, Dumbass."

"Levi?"

"What?"

Eren walked over and gently lifted up Levi's chin, going for a kiss.

Levi pushed Eren away. "What the hell Kid?!"

Eren looked up, startled. "Levi?"

"What?"

"It's me, Eren."

"Does that mean anything?" Levi huffed.

"Levi…"

"Seriously kid, back the fuck off."

"Wh-what's going on?"

Levi sighed and turned to leave. "I already said Brat."

Eren bit his lip and looked at the ground, his fist clenching. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Huh?"

"It's like when you first met me."

Levi rolled his eyes and left the diorama room.

Eren sat on the bench. A lump had formed in his throat and hot tears pricked at his eyes.

All of this had to be some sort of horrible dream.

####

Larry walked down the halls and came to the new exhibit but found it empty. He walked to the diorama room and found Eren sitting on the bench with Jedadiah and Octavius standing on his knee.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Ah! Finally someone with authority is here!" Octavius cried out.

As Larry approached he could see that Eren was crying.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Crankypants said something to him. Hurt the poor guy's feelings." Jedadiah answered.

Larry knelt before the teen. "Hey…. Uh…" Larry cursed himself, he forgot the kid's name. "Are you okay?"

Larry was met with a stunning set of green eyes.

Eren sniffed and wiped his eyes on his green cloak.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Eren Jeager."

"Eren?"

Eren nodded.

"Well. My name is Larry."

"Hi."

"Hi. Can I ask you what's wrong?"

Eren suffled uncomfortably as more tears collected in his eyes. "He's mad at me."

"Who?"

"Levi."

"Oh, yeah, that guy? He's an ass. He's mad at everybody."

"Not at me." Eren said softly.

"Huh?"

"He's my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is not relevant to the story, but I have a question. In the past two days, the reviews I have been getting are registering as nonexistent on fanfiction when I try to go reply to them. I can't even find them under the story. Has anyone dealt with this and know how to fix it or what to do? I feel bad when I can't respond and that people for reviewing. So if you have sent a review to 'When the Sun Sets' or 'The Sun and Moon'. I have not and currently can't message you back right now. I am sorry. Thank you!

Chapter 3

Larry was blown out of the water. "Wait, what?"

Eren wiped his eyes. "Huh?"

"What did you just say? Levi's your husband?"

Eren nodded. "Eren and Levi Ackerman."

A strong feeling overcame Eren.

Jedadiah and Octavius returned to the room and climbed into their separate dioramas.

Larry looked at his watch. "Almost sunrise. Let's get you back to your exhibit."

Eren walked with Larry and climbed up onto his own display.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Eren smiled and saluted Larry.

Larry watched as the life drained from Eren's green eyes as everything else did when the sun rose.

####

Larry looked for Levi, but he already cleaned, changed out of his uniform, clocked out, and went home.

Rebecca came in and smiled, seeing Larry. "So… How'd it go?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know."

"Ah! Yes, well… actually I have a question or two to ask you."

Rebecca nodded. "Go for it."

"Good. Now Eren, how much do you know about him?"

"I wrote a thesis on him. He is amazing!"

"Well, did it have any information about him being married?"

Rebecca turned on her computer at the information desk. "Yes. A nonofficial ceremony was held between Eren and his superior officer, Caption Levi Ackerman. Back then it was uncustomary for two men to be together, but it was said that the two loved each other very much. Right before a major siege to retake the lost city of Shinganshina, the two decided to get 'married' the night before. But during the battle Captain Levi was injured and fought the titans with his last breath."

"That's horrible."

Rebecca nodded sadly. "Eren's adopted sister Mikasa was present and witnessed Levi's death. She could never bring herself to tell Eren and hurt him with the news. But a few days later after humanity was forever saved and purged of the titans, Eren mysteriously died."

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows how Eren died. There are several theories, one is that he over used his titan-shifting powers in the war and it affected his health. Another is that a titan supporter killed him. But my favorite theory is that Mikasa finally told Eren of his husband's death and Eren died of a broken heart."

"Poor kid."

"Any other questions?"

"No. You answered them, thanks."

"No problem, so when can I see Humanity's Last Hope?"

"Not tonight. He needs a therapy season or something."

"What do you mean?"

Larry scratched the back of his head. "He thinks Levi is his husband."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, it's sad. He even broke down last night after Levi snapped at him."

"I can help."

"How?"

"My sister is divorced and that was a period of time I learned a lot about consoling people, I have gotten quit good at it."

"Well, I think that makes you more qualified than me, sure. I'll be back at closing."

Rebecca waved and returned to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun set, Rebecca and Larry waited in the new exhibit hall and watched life fill the emerald green eyes of Eren Jeager.

"Good evening Eren." Rebecca smiled.

Eren looked around. "Hello."

"How are you feeling buddy?" Larry asked.

"Is Levi still mad at me?" Eren asked.

"Eren." Rebecca cooed. "It's okay."

"Can you sit down?" Larry asked.

Eren walked over and sat on the bench with them.

Rebecca laid her hands on top of Eren's. "You don't know me, but let me just say that you are one of my heroes. You rock!"

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"My name is Rebecca and I want to help."

"Do you know why Levi is mad? It isn't because of something I did, right? Because I can't think of anything."

"Darling," Rebecca said, ready to start. "All of what I am about to say, please keep an open mind about."

Eren nodded and listened about how Eren was in a museum and that at night, everything came alive.

While she explained, Eren listened intently.

Rebecca finished her story and opened it up to Eren for questions.

Eren was more than a little stunned. "So, the guy I saw last night, wasn't my husband?"

Larry shook his head. "He's another night guard like me."

Eren was speechless.

Rebecca looked at the time. "Goodness, I need to go home and get ready for work in a few hours. Where did the time go? If you will excuse me." She got up and left the two alone.

"Larry, can I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Does Levi work tomorrow?"


End file.
